1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power converter method and apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Power is generated from a number of sources. The generated power is necessarily converted, such as before entering the power grid or prior to use. In many industrial applications, electromagnetic components, such as inductors and capacitors, are used in power filtering. Important factors in the design of power filtering methods and apparatus include cost, size, efficiency, resonant points, inductor impedance, inductance at desired frequencies, and/or inductance capacity.
What is needed is a more efficient power converter filter for medium voltage power uses.